Hecate Witch-Queen
Hecate Witch-Queen is the ancient queen of the witch tribes and the mother of Hellewise Hearth-Woman and Maya Hearth-Woman . She is mentioned several times throughout the series, and is cited as the ancestress of the entire witch species (although it is unclear how true this is) and the ancestress of both the Redfern and Harman families. History Early life It is unknown when exactly Hecate Witch-Queen was born other than fact that Hecate was born around the Stone Age , during the 'Second Age' of the world, when the witches were the most powerful species on earth. At some point , she become the queen of the witch tribes . Birth of Hellewise and Maya At some point during her reign , she fell in love with a unknown man . The identity of Hellewise and Maya's father is unknown but it is implying that he might have been either a human or a witch . Hecate's lover may have been a member of Hecate Witch-Queen's tribe, though this is unknown for certain. Their relationship began and resulted in the birth of the twin sister , Hellewise Hearth-Woman and Maya Hearth-Woman . They were both very powerful witches but as opposite as night and day. It's unknown what happened to Hecate's soulmates after the birth of Hellewise and Maya . Since Hecate's soulmates is not mentioned in the series and the Harman Family Tree , he is most likely deceased ( possibly by the legendary duel between the twin sisters or during the Night Wars or he could simply have died of natural causes ) . War aganist the shapeshifters In prehistoric times, while the shapeshifters reigned on earth, Hecate led the witches in a war against them, ultimately proving victorious (there is a strong possibility her twin daughters also participated in the war, judging from Maya's surname of Dragonslayer). The dragons, leaders of the shapeshifters, were enraged at the defeat, and tried to destroy the world by setting off mass volcanic eruption. Fortunately, the witches stopped them, putting the dragons into a deep coma and burying them alive under the earth to get rid of them . The witches allowed the youngest , the Dragon Princess , to remain awake as it was felt she was too young to harm anyone . The dragon princess was watched over and raised by the witches, ultimately having children of her own; her descendants became the First House of Shapeshifters, the Drache Family. Death Some time after this event, Hecate died . Hecate's twins daughters ruled the tribe jointly after her passing and until Maya's transformation and Hellewise's death. Hecate is barely mentioned afterwards except in her capacity as Hellewise and Maya's parent, although it's implied that members of her tribe prayed to her after her death. Maya herself is disdainful of prayers to her "old harridan" mother after becoming a vampire. Legacy In the present day, witches occasionally call upon the "Words of Hecate" when performing magic; Gary Fargeon instructs Gillian Lennox, a descendant of Hecate, to do this when casting a spell in Dark Angel. In Witchlight, unlike any other Harman, when invoking the blue fire of the Wild Powers, Iliana Dominick calls directly upon her ancestress Hecate in order to destroy the dragon Azhdeha. Trivia *Hecate Witch-Queen can be considered the "all mother" of the vampire and witch race through her daughters. *She shares her name with an Ancient Greek goddess, Hecate (Hekate), who was the goddess of magic, witches, darkness, the moon and ghosts. The mythological Hecate was considered a triple-goddess, which appears to be reflected in the triad of Hecate, Hellewise and Maya (Maiden, Mother and Crone). In alternate versions of the myth of Persephone, it is Hecate who discovers the young goddess in the underworld and escorts her back to the living world, reuniting her with her mother Demeter. *Hecate Witch-Queen is commonly called upon by witches in the incantation May I be given the Power of the Words of Hecate *It is unknown if Hecate Witch-Queen's lover was a human or a witch , or possibly even a shapeshifter or werewolf . It is not metioned if Hecate Witch-Queen had any lover but it can be assumed she did as Hecate Witch-Queen eventually gave birth to Hellewise and Maya . *Maya's derogatory comments about her mother suggest they may have had a troubled relationship. Appearances (all mentions) *''Spellbinder '' *''Dark Angel'' *''Soulmate '' *''Witchlight '' References See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Hecate Witch-Queen's Tribe